guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Celestial Tournament
maybe the transmogrify potions bring up an interface to change your toons' appearance? [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 09:19, 13 February 2007 (CST) :I cleaned up this page, shall I delete the stub thing? --[[User:Sigm@|'SigmA']] 10:02, 13 February 2007 (CST) ::If you were the one to clean it up, better let someone else unstub it. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 11:59, 13 February 2007 (CST) :::Well I added some headlines and deleted lines, not much more. --[[User:Sigm@|'SigmA']] 12:26, 13 February 2007 (CST) We're not really supposed to copy and paste text from GW.com. Besides that, I don't think we need to have the rules for the tournament. I cut it down to just a description of the structure and a list of the prizes. --Fyren 11:57, 15 February 2007 (CST) I noticed the reference to February 31st - I'm guessing this was meant to be February 28th? Shadowlance 19:18, 28 March 2007 (CDT) :I think it's supposed to be March 31st and April 1st, not Feb/March. Hydra86 12:12, 29 March 2007 (EST) top placers of territories I think MRA's intention was to list the top placers in regions even if they weren't in the top 16, but I know that Untimely Demise is not actually Taiwanese. They had someone make the guild so they could use the Chinese character in the tag. I removed the guilds that were outside the top 16. --Fyren 20:13, 31 March 2007 (CDT) :Frankly, I'd like to see them back in the list as we/I did on the past tournaments (see GWFC for instance). Untimely Demise Err了 is listed as Taiwan territory by the guild ladder, which I believe is the reliable resource. By choosing a territory, of course nothing is said about a players/guilds real life nationality as is stated an page territory. Nevertheless, the guilds achievments are acounted for that territory of choice by the game, as in tournament qualification or in the Global Tournament, i.e. the guild playes for that territory. There are many examples of real life sports people starting for an other countries than their own for various reasons, for example. This is just the same. :Having said that, I'd like to see the top guilds from each territory mentioned in the final standings for the sake of completeness (not just because it took quite some time to find them out ;) again as we did in the past. The whole list of course would be to much to present here, so the top two guilds of each territory should be a fair compromise. --MRA 08:12, 1 April 2007 (CDT) ::If there is no significance at all to picking one region, then I see no point in listing the highest placers from each. For the past championships, Untimely Demise would not have qualified for the tournaments because their players aren't Taiwanese; six of your players had to live in the region. --Fyren 17:00, 1 April 2007 (CDT) Sportsmanship award 1. Forsaken Wanderers – Wins permanent transmogrify potion and skill pin set per roster member 2. The Shadow Knights – wins skill pin set per roster player 3. Legion of Losers – wins skill pin set per roster player 4. Bruderschaft der Verdammnis – wins skill pin set per roster player 5. Storm Bearers – wins skill pin set per roster player —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 63.163.64.246 (talk • ) 03:21, 30 March 2007 (UTC). :Are there any official sources on this? --MRA 08:12, 1 April 2007 (CDT) ::Yes, my guild won, and that was the email they sent us. Should be offical source on the GW site soon, probably today. ::: http://www.guildwars.com/competitive/articles/matchreports/20070403-celestialwrapup.php (under the prize table) — [[User_talk:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 22:34, 3 April 2007 (CDT) ::::Is this information worth putting into the main Article? My guild won it to, but should it be included in the main article? Trogam 13:48, 4 April 2007 (CDT) ::::: I would say "yes" and therefore included the info. --MRA 14:15, 6 April 2007 (CDT) GO EW!! Don't let the Americans win!!--[[User:Sigm@|'Sig'mA ]] 14:50, 1 April 2007 (CDT) Meow To bad my fav. guild of the tournament lost :( 1 battle they had disc. they couldn't restart and the other one they encountered their build. 213.124.168.231 04:02, 2 April 2007 (CDT) Hurrah for Finland! :D — [[User_talk:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 02:10, 5 April 2007 (CDT) Website Problem http://www.team-iq.net is no longer the home website of Idiot Savants. Also http://acid.csmsites.com is not the home page of Temporal Flux Reality. If someone would like to confirm, feel free to. If you need to reach me, this is Cedave. 75.63.63.115 18:41, 29 October 2007 (UTC)